Return to Santa Barbara
by reading book worm girl
Summary: After 3 years Shawn returns to Santa Barbara, after he left abruptly. What will happen?


Shawn was confused as to what to do. Riley, Ben, and Abigail wanted him to go back to Santa Barbara with them while looking for the mysterious treasure they were talking about. He had left Santa Barbara 3 years ago because everyone hated him there for lying about being psychic, except his dad and friend, Gus. So he had gone for refuge from his cousin, Riley, and began to help them with what they were doing. Now he had to go back. Would he have to face Jules and Lassie again?

2 weeks later:

"Ah…. Santa Barbara. How I missed thee!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up, you big moron! We are here for two reasons. One is to get you reacquainted with the people you left behind 3 years ago, and the other is to look for what we need." Abigail said, with some sense of amusement. She had married Ben a year ago, and she had learned to put up with Shawn's antics, though not as well as Ben or Riley.

As they walked through the town to remember how to get around, they suddenly came across a blonde woman. She looked oddly familiar and she had a gun and handcuffs. You guessed it, ladies and gents! Jules is there!

Shawn hid behind Ben and Riley, and Abigail went up to talk to her. "Hey, excuse me, I was just wondering where I could find the nearest hotel?"

"Oh. Yeah, it is just over there, on the next street. I would take you there myself, but that street just gives me too many memories that I would like to avoid."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Yeah, my last boyfriend, Shawn Spencer, used to work for the SBPD with me. He just mysteriously disappeared 3 years ago. No one knows what happened to him, but Lassiter's never been happier. By the way, my name is Juliet O'Hara"

"Yeah, and my name is Abigail Gates, and this is my Husband, Ben Gates. Our companions here are Riley and… where did you go, Mr.!"

"He is hiding behind us. Apparently he doesn't want to be seen by this lady here!" Riley said with great mirth.

"Oh Mr. Scaredy cat! Come out! I know you want to! Don't make me call you what your mom used to!" Abigail yelled.

Juliet was startled by the voice she heard. "Unfair! You know that I hate that name! Only you three and that woman there know it!"

"Muffin head? Shawn is that you?" Juliet asked.

"See, thanks, Abby. I knew I could count on you, didn't I? Yep, it is me, Jules." Shawn said. The first part was so sarcastic you could taste it.

Juliet was shocked. she hadn't expected to ever see Shawn again. She just walked up, slapped him, and walked away, not looking back.

"Ow. Guess I deserved that, didn't I? Ow. Well, to the hotel!" Shawn just marched off to the building O'Hara had pointed out to them. "Hey! that's the old Psych building! Gus sold it!"

"Wow. well, lets go in, shall we?" asked Abby. She didn't want to stand outside all day. So they went in.

The next day they were walking around town, having Shawn show them the way. While doing so, Shawn decided to go into the department and scare Lassie, Jules, and the Chief. So Ben, Riley, and Abby all followed him, if a bit warily.

"Where oh where has my pineapple gone, oh where oh where can it be? With its hide so orange, and its top so spiked, where oh where can it be?" Shawn sang, off tune and out of key.

Every one stopped. they didn't dare move, for the thought that this man was Shawn Spencer, the great man who helped solve many cases, and then ran away 3 years ago. Chief Vick, Lassiter, and Juliet came running into the room as soon as they heard that song and voice. Only Shawn would sing about pineapples.

"Mr. Spencer! You finally grace us with your presence after 3 years! I missed you being around!"

"Hey Spencer. Work on your singing voice a bit, won't you?"

"Shawn, hello guys. We should all go to the chief's office, shouldn't we?" asked Jules.

"Yes we should, almighty Jules. Then I can give you all your pineapples!" said Shawn. Abby, Ben, and Riley all hit him at once over the head. "Ow, what was that for! What did I say!"

"What did we say about pineapples!" all three shouted.

"Never to give them as presents, as not everyone enjoys them?" Shawn said, tentatively.

"Correct. So wouldn't this be giving them a pineapple as a present?" asked Ben.

"Yes. Fine, I won't give them pineapples."

"How did you do that, you guys! We never found a way to stop his pineapple giving fest when he was still here!" said the chief.

"Let's go to your office, and we will tell you how!" said Riley.


End file.
